Blackbird, The Winged Guardian
by AtrumVenator
Summary: The continuation of my last story, "Blackbird, Harbinger of Death". Through a traumatic experience, Blackbird has been reformed. He now fights for the light. It has taken awhile, but this story is finally starting up again.
1. Fire and Ice

**AN: Hey alright. The first part of the second half of my story. The poem is by Robert Frost, and is one of my favorites.**

**Disclaimer: Hey I'll actually write this one, I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own everything else.**

* * *

_There is a poem I like, called fire and ice. It deals with how humans will destroy the world._

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

_I choose fire. Itex is fire. Russia is fire. America is fire. Everyone looks out for number one. The Flock? They are rocks. Which neither fire nor ice can destroy, merely damage. Me? I'm that which smothers fire and melts ice, that which kills the corrupt, to save the blind, that which destroys an army, to save a village. I am THE WINGED GUARDIAN. And this, is how it all ends for me._

* * *

**AN: So a short one to get you into the reformed Blackbird.  
**


	2. An Army Annihilated

**AN: The second chapter. This one will be much longer.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

Blackbird spread his wings out. To the Flock below on the ground he longed like a dark angel, and though they did not know it, that was indeed what he had become. He was a silhouette against the explosion behind him, but the Russian Army, who had presently been lying in wait around the building and were just now getting on their feet, could distinguish him clearly. Because, who else had 30-foot wings, answer, no one.

Commander Sergei gave the order, "OPEN FIRE!!" Around the massive crater created by the bomb, thousands upon thousands of guns let loose. Machine guns, turrets, rifles, tanks, pistols, anything that could fire, was. The second before he was hit, Blackbird spread his arms out. Everything stopped, nothing moved around him. Millions of projectiles, some moving faster than the speed of sound, stopped in mid air, and fell without a sound to the ground. Then the shockwave came. Some said that is was an after shock of the bomb, but others, tell of seeing a massive blue wave originate from Blackbird at the same time all the bullets stopped. They were all thrown. Tanks that weighed more than 10 tons were picked up and thrown like toy cars, men went flying through the air, some were never seen again. An entire army, because that's what it had truly been, the entire army, was decimated with a simple motion of the arms. The Flock could not help but wonder, what had emerged from the fire? It was certainly not Blackbird, but, something more. More powerful, more wise, perhaps even more kind. He had been reborn, like Gandalf had, only Blackbird had never died. The flock had hidden behind their stolen truck and felt, rather than heard things hitting the other side. It quickly ended and came out to find that the area around the crater had been flattened to the ground, so that in some places, there was nothing sticking up, not even what little trees there were. Blackbird then folded his wings in, and flew down.

* * *

"Blackbird?" Max asked when he landed near them.

"Yeah."

"Was that you?"

"I'm not sure. I just kinda reacted."

"We could have been killed!" Fang was beyond angry. He was ready to fight no matter that Blackbird could kill him, no matter he was no match, no matter of what had just happened. He rushed Blackbird. He put all of his strength and weight into one punch aimed at Blackbird. Everyone, was expecting Blackbird to crush him, without a care. But, he didn't. He merely raised one hand and caught Fang's fist. Fang was so surprised that he didn't bring up his other fist like he intended. Blackbird pushed him back gently, but he still landed on his ass. Max tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. Nudge laughed and then whispered something to Iggy. He roared with laughter. Gazzy, Angel and Total were falling all over themselves laughing. Fang was stunned. Not at the laughing but at the complete and utter change in the man standing in front of him. He was even more stunned when Blackbird walked foward and held out a hand for him. Fang took it numbly, and Blackbird pulled him up.

Fang, acting completely out of character, as one often does when surprised by a sudden chage, hugged him, and said, "You're the Blackbird I remember, the one from so long ago." Now it was Blackbird's turn to be stunned as he had nothing to say to Fang. He was saved by the others also crowding around him as well.

Iggy whispered, "Cool explosion. How'd you do it?"

Blackbird laughed.

He was back.

* * *

They slowly walked towards the hotel they had stayed at almost two months ago. There were people screaming and runnig and there was fighting and it seemed as though the police were just barely keeping things under control. It seemed as though every news station had gotten footage of the army being destroyed. The FSB kept trying to shut them down, but as soon as they shut one dow, two more appeared. There absolutely no way to stop the media from showing the crushing defeat. A CNN news monitor showed that the Russian Army had been pulled out of Georgia, and had been relocated to Moscow, to make up for the lost troops. President Bush called it a victory for democracy. When, they reached the hotel, they were pleasently surprised to learn that they the room they ha stayed in before, the King suite was still avalible. Apparently, guests had not wanted to stay there back they thought it was haunted. They got their keyes and went up. They quickly found the source of the so-called "haunting" it had been Blackbird's sword. It emminated an evil aura from it. It even shied away from Blackbird. It did not recognize its master. But, when he grabbed it, there was a change, it stopped raging, and indeed it even changed colors from black and red, to white and blue. It reflected that of the heart.

"Damn. I liked it better black." Blackbird muttered. He slung it over his back as he normally had it.

_I think it looks pretty,_ Angel sent to him psychicly_, a better reflect of The Winged Guardian right?_

_Yeah. I guess it does. Reminds me of your wings_.

She gave Max puppy-dog eyes. "Can we call room service, Max, please?"

Max tried to resist but couldn't, "Alright."

But, Blackbird had a better idea, "Wait, I have a better idea, why don't we go eat in the hotel restaurante."

Max was unsure, "I don't know, that's really expensive."

"It's my treat, really."

Max sighed, she really could use a great meal right now. "Ok. You win."

Blackbird grinned, "Ok. Let's go." They filed out the door.

**AN: I hope you liked it. I forgot to say that the poem I used on the last chapter was "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I think you get the message. But just in case.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Young Love

**

* * *

**

AN: Third Chapter! Yay! A Thanks goes out to my 2 reviewers. However because there were only two reviewers, I'm not going to release the next chapter unless I get a minimum of 6 more reviews, by different people.

**Disclaimer: Bueller... Bueller... Bueller... That's probably what it would sound like if I actually gave a disclaimer.**

* * *

He sat with his legs dangling over the side. Slowly he began to sing, an old song he had once heard. It was melodic, and had many high notes, which when one began to sing the song, many found notes they could not reach since their youth, were now easily sung.

There once was a warrior  
Strong and bold  
Who lived in a castle  
So very cold  
He was a great man  
Of kingly line  
Who had a family  
So very fine

In early days  
He fought in wars  
He ransacked towns  
And killed their whores  
But, one he spared  
Who came to be  
His wife so fair  
And lov-ely

Then he strove  
To gain the throne  
Of country loved  
But, all alone  
The people were  
His loyal pawns  
Who loved him like  
They loved the dawn

But, he failed  
at this task  
And so hid  
behind a mask  
Of mountains cold  
And very old

Then in his age  
He saw the truth  
Of the danger  
Of his youth  
He taught his sons  
To be great men  
To love and care  
For all of then

And then the man  
Who'd seen much strife  
And much terror  
In his life  
Was at last  
Granted pardon

And for his sins  
He had bargained  
Earthly height  
For heaven's light

He stopped. He turned to find Maxie standing a little behind him listening. She had tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful. Where did you learn that?"

"I don't know."

"What's it called?"

"The Ballad of Brayhyme."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks. There's more."

"Ok. Would you sing the rest for me?"

He nodded.

His children spread  
Across the land  
And he was glad  
For it was grand  
The warrior had a name,  
Of course  
It was Brayhyme  
And he was Norse  
Now he lives as golden light  
And for Brayhyme  
There is no time

He smiled at her. Maxie felt her heart flutter a little. She went and sat next to him. They sat there in silence watching the city below. She took his hand. He looked at her, caught her gaze, and then quickly looked away, as she also did. When in time he ventured to take another look, he found her gaze upon him once more. But, he did not look away. And neither did she. Her hair covered her face a little, and he brushed it away. She smiled a little, and leaned forward to kiss him. He stopped her. For a moment she died a little.

But, he said, "Wait, I know a better spot." Then he took her in his arms and spread his wings. He flew high and far, showing her all of the city. Then she saw something in the distance that made her gasp. It was a beautiful white crystal building that rose 1300 feet. At last he alighted upon the top of recently completed Crystal Island. "See. I told you this was better." He grinned.

"I've never flown before, not like that," then she looked around, "It's gorgeous up here."

"It's better. You're here." There was no room for both to stand so he was hovering just off the very top. He leaned into her and kissed her. Lightly, ever so lightly, he wrapped his arms around her, and swept her gently off the small platform. An onlooker would have seen them silhouetted against the night sky, with the light from the tower below illuminating them. It seemed as though the entire world had been waiting for that moment and the night swelled around them. For this singular, brief moment, they were perfect. They broke apart after a long while, and silently flew back to the hotel. He landed and let her down gently. She hugged him, and very, very quietly, so no one but he could hear, she said, "I love you, Blackbird."

* * *

Max was waiting in the living room when the door first opened. "Where've you been?"

"Out." Blackbird was cautious, if not defensive.

"Really. Because after we ate, you disappearred, even though the rest of us, including your former classmates, went off and had fun the rest of the night, where were you? I also noticed that Maxie was gone as well. What happened?"

"Nothing." Blackbird, somehow got the feeling she knew what had happened.

"Really? Cause we went out on the roof, after you left. We saw you fly away."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing."

"No defense of your actions? No telling me to mind my own business?" Max was dumbfounded, what had happened to Blackbird?

"Nope."

"Did you kiss her?"

He grinned, "Yeah."

"Where'd you go?"

"To Crystal Island."

Max gasped, she knew how beautiful the place was, "It's so awesome there, Fang took me. We went to the top did you-"

"Fang took you?"

Max's face reddened, "Yeah."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Awww."

"Hey shut up!"

Blackbird gave a short laugh, "Yeah sure, goodnight." He walked off to his room.

Max stayed in her chair. Then a guest came. _Max, it's been a while._

_Yeah I know._

_The shooting is due to take place next week._

_I know._

_Itex is running it._

_I know. _She was getting irritated with hearing what she already knew.

_They're working with the U.S. They hired the best sniper in the world._

_What?!_

_Yes. He has no name. He cannot be found, he will find you first._

_Then how do I stop him?_

_You'll find a way. _And once again, it was gone.

"Damn." She said aloud.

* * *

**AN: Yay!** **I like this one. You should too. READ AND REVIEW. and I'll explain everything soon.**


	4. You Don't Want to Know

**

* * *

**

AN: Hey you actually did reveiw this 6 times, sweet. I'm increasing it to 8 more. Tell your friends!

**Disclaimer: _I'm tired so I'm going to stop texting you love._ That was a recent text I sent at 5 in the morning. I was asleep. And I did not like this person like that.**

* * *

"ELLA!!" Max's yell was so loud that the Flock all recoiled from her visibly.

"Jeez, would you cool it?" but, Max did not hear Fang, because she was already running ahead to hug her sister. They were in the hallway in the hotel. Ella and her mom were still in Moscow they had never left, as a matter of fact no one had left Moscow since the Flock had been taken prisoner, the whole city was on lockdown. No one in, or out. Unless of course, you could fly. And now, thanks to Blackbird, the city was in an uproar. One wouldn't think that the citizens of Moscow would be upset that their army was obliterated, but they were. The prime minister and president were going to hold a special press conference in front of the Kremlin to deal with the issues. And Max, who had still not told the Flock about the plot, or the mission, could not help feeling that there was something not quite right going on behind the scenes. You know, besides the usual mad scientist crap.

"Max!" Dr. Martinez stepped out of her room and turned to find Max and Ella there. She embraced Max in a warm motherly hug. "I've missed you."

Max whispered, "I've missed you too."

Then she noticed Blackbird, he was standing off to the side, but had a strange look in his eyes, one that while normally seen in other people, was not often seen in him. He looked to be almost crying. Weakly he said, "Hi, Mom."

* * *

"So, you're the one Jeb told me about?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"I guess so. I'm the other bird-kid. The first one. But, he told you that right?" Blackbird was talking very fast, an unusual thing for him.

"Yes, calm down. What's your name?"

"I'm Blackbird."

Ella cut in, "So you're my brother?"

"Uh huh." His grey eyes cast a glance at her, "You look like Max. Only without wings. You kind of look like me, too. But, you're eyes are brown." Then Ella mae the mistake of locking eyes with him, which the rest of the Flock had been loathe to do after the incident with Fang. A blank look came into her eyes as his past began to be shown to her. Ella was transfixed, she could not tear here eyes away from his, event though there were horrific scenes playing through her mind that made her begin to cry. Blackbird quickly looked away and mumbled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

Ella would forgive him later, but right now it was fresh in her mind and she screamed at him, "I hate you, you bastard, you killed all those people. You're a murderer!"

Blackbird visibly flinched at the mention of his past. "I'm different now, that was a long time ago. I've changed. Whether you believe me or not, I'm different than the person you saw." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Max called after him, "Where are you going?"

"Out." And he left.

After a few minuets, Iggy broke the silence, "That went well."

Max surprised herself by saying, "Actually it did."

* * *

**Three days later**

"Max, you still haven't told us what we're doing here." Blackbird asked on Monday night, at dinner, so there was no way for her to avoid the qustion.

She avoided it anyway, "Fang didn't tell you?" She looked at him.

He scowled and said, "Like I was gonna tell them while we were locked up."

"Well, no, but you should have told when we got out."

Angel knew, "About the sniper?"

Nudge was immediately off on a tangent, "What sniper? Oh my gosh are we going to get shot? What's this about Max? Fang why didn't you tell anyone? Did you not want us to be scared? That's so-" Max covered her mouth.

"Nudge, no, nothing involving us getting shot. Someone wants to destablize this whole region by killing the Prime Minister and President of Russia."

Blackbird's face darkened, "Itex?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He got up and said "I'm gone. I'll be back soon."

After he left Fang got up and went after him. He caught him at the elevator down. "Hey, what's up? Why do you always walk off when somethings about to happen."

Then Blackbird looked at him with sad eyes, that looked as if he carried the world on his shoulders. "I leave so nothing does happen. This time is different, I've done something bad and I need to fix it."

"What'd you do?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"No, you need to go on with your life the way you always have, me, I'm different than you and the Flock. You're destined to live, I'm destined to die. So you go back to dinner now, and live. I have to stop someone else from dying, before I do. Fang, go." Just then the elevator door opened and he walked in. Fang just stared at him. The doors closed and Fang still stood there. Then he turned and went back.

* * *

**The day of the press conference**

The Flock finally knew everything and they were on edge. They were at the press conference and had stationed themselves at different place thorughout the area. Fang and Max were on building patrol, Nudge and Gazzy were on Ground patrol, and Iggy and Angel were at the actual event. Blackbird was on sky patrol, because he was by far the fastest and most stealthy. Iggy was listening for anything that sounded bad among the crowd, Angel was scanning their minds. Fang and Max checking every public and private balcony that overlooked the square.

* * *

The sniper was ready, he took the stairs all the way to the top of the building. In his right hand was the bag with his gun and ammo. He reached the top and looked out. It was a clear day, with no clouds, or wind. _Perfect conditions, _He thought. He began to set up his gun. When he finished, he looked out with his binoculars, and spotted his two targets, over a mile away. He extended the bi-pod, and placed the end on the edge of the building. He sighted his first target, and waited.

* * *

"Blackbird! You there?" Max called into her walkie-talkie. There was no reply. So she called again. Then she heard what she thought was something like her own voice. Someone screamed, "Look out!" and Max ducked out of the way. Blackbird's walkie-talkie slammed into the pavement where she had been. She looked up at the building, realizing that was where it had come from. "Fang!" She called into the walkie-talkie, "The hotel, that's where he is!" She almost took off. But then she realized that there were many people around her who would see her. So she was forced to use the elevator. Only when she got there, she found all seven were out of service, the cables had been cut. She took the stairs. She was three floors from the top.

Then,

**BOOM!**

A second later

**BOOM!**

* * *

The sniper fired twice, that was all he needed. His targets fell. His job, though he had rebelled, was done. He began to pack his gun back up. He knew that there would be no suspiscion on him because of his age and nationality. He still had to hurry, because his employers would not be happy with his work, and they would quickly move in. He finsihed with the gun, and turned to leave. The door slammed open.

Max burst into the bright sunlight, she blinked a couple times. There standing in front of her was the sniper. And his identity caused her to stop. She simply stared at the tall, grey, figure. Because, standing before her, was none other than Blackbird!

* * *

**AN: READ AND REVIEW. 8 more, and I post the next chapter. 300 more, and I'll write a third story.**


	5. How Many Did You Say?

**AN: Fifth chapter. My thanks and heart go out to Gabby510, who is busting her ass for school. I however slack off alot, and thus am able to write this more often. I also didn't get my 8 reviews, but i couldn't wait to put this out.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah! Radda blah, blah radda, radda radda radda. Blah blah, radda!**

Blackbird saw Max standing in the doorway , looking ready for a fight, until she could see him, and realized who it was.

"Blackbird? She said weakly, "Is that you?"

"Yeah. I can explain, Max."

But, she was not listening, for if she was she would have heard Angel calling her on the walkie-talkie. "Why?"

"I can explain."

"Why would you kill them?"

"Let me expl-."

"NO!" She shouted at him. "Ella was right! You are a murderer."

"No. Let me explain, give me five minuets, call Fang if it makes you feel better."

"Fine," She said through clenched teeth. "Five minuets."

"Alirght. Here goes: Before I met you I was hired by the President of the US, Bush, to do some contract work for them. I had been hired before for odd jobs and assassinations. I was responsible for ending and starting at least 5 major wars throughout the world. What I didn't know is that I was hired to work for Itex and when I met the new director, Christopher Kastantos, I did not recognize him, because he had been behind the scenes. He did not recognize me, but went off the president's recommendation that I was the best sniper that there was. He gave me the mission details. I was to assassinate the President and Prime Minister of Russia, thereby destablizing the area, and allowing big corpoate conglomerates to take control. I didn't think of Itex at that time. The US was to be given over 1.5 trillion, in return for my services, and I was to be given over 50 billion. So when i met you and you decided that we would all go to Moscow, I was happy, because that was where I was headed anyway. When we got there I flew to Yakutsk to retrieve my sniper that had been smuggled over by company agents. As I was returning, that helicopter spotted me in a no fly-zone and pursued me. I was blasting ahead as fast as i could when I saw the hotel, I tried to stop but it was no use. I smashed into the window, and created a sonic boom the smashed most of the other windows. The helicopter was knocked back by the boom, and slowly came forward, But, it had already called for back-up and the team of FSB that you saw was already there when I got there. I was taken to the hospital, which with the help of a beautiful nurse, I managed to escape. Only she was killed by a new flyboy, which I tore to pieces. Then its head exploded, and it destoryed the building. At that moment I made the decision to no longer kill any more people, ever. The shockwave, was a reaction, and no one died from it, as far as I knew. When I kept leaving after we got away. It was to make sure there were no other snipers hired. It was during this that I found out that it was being run by Itex, and that there were two more snipers, that had been hired in case I failed. Just now, on the roof here, I was stopping them, I shot their guns, and stopped them from hurting anyone. And that's it."

"What if I say that I don't believe you?"

"Call Angel and Iggy, they'd know, right?"

She picked up the walkie-talkie and radioed Angel, "Angel, honey, what's going on down there?"

Angel's reply was quick, "No, they're just talking, and talking and talking, it's boring. Iggy's trying really hard not to fall asleep. Max, what's going on?"

"Nothing sweetie, you and Iggy can go home now. Nothing's going to happen." Then Blackbrd grabbed it out of her hand.

"No Angel, stay there. Alert the guards that they will be under attack in a minute, and whatvere you do, protect the Russian leaders." Max gave him a questioning look. He pointed, out towards the square and said, "Look." There in the distance she saw what looked like a low flying dark cloud, then she realized it was no cloud, that it was actually a massive swarm of Flyboys.

"Flyboys," She said under her breath. "At least there aren't too many of them."

"Wrong," said Blackbird, "That cloud is over a 100 miles away. There's at least 15 million Flyboys. Itex has been very busy. We need to get to the square now." And he took off. At the same time he radioed Fang, "Fang, get to the square, on the double, there's-"

"A whole bunch of Flyboys. Yeah I can see them."

"Good, then get to the square, now!"

"Roger."

* * *

The Flock was gathered in the square only a minute later.

Blackbird went to the leaders. The guards tried to stop him, Angel took care of them. He spoke to them, "Is there any bunker that can withstand an invasion, that we can get to within a few hours?"

The Prime Minister spoke first, "Why does it concern you?"

"Because you're in danger, there's about to be an invasion of more than 15 million robots."

"You lie. There is no such army, unless... Itex."

"It's Itex, please tell me, we need to move if there is one."

The President turned to the Prime Minister, "What about the one that is buried in the ground that goes almost 3000 feet straight down."

"Yes," The Prime Minister turned to Blackbird, "We could use that. We will take the private jet."

"Good and scramble your jets, all of them."

"What for? Russia's jets could do this alone."

"This is only the tip of the iceberg, an ambush party, really. There's alot more, we have to move."

The Prime Minister whispered something to a guard and then they all moved towards a nearby exit.

One of the snipers shouted from the roof, "Sir, should we shoot that cloud?"

"Fire away!" And the air was filled with the sounds of gunfire. The mass of guards and the Flock left. Five minutes later, the building was overun, but no one was harmed. The Flyboys had one mission, and no other.

* * *

Blackbird flew beside the plane, while the others flew in it. It was a huge Concorde, with supersonic capabilities, which it was using at this moment. However, Blackbird was also a supersonic bird, and was keeping up easily. They eventually landed at a military airport in the middle of nowhere. Nearby, and esily seen from the air, was a small hill. This was the beginning of the bunker. The Russians had radioed ahead to have a jeep waiting to take them to Bunker 105x. When they landed it was there. The Flock flew alongsides them for about five minutes, and then they landed. The Russians escorted them in. But, only 100 yards away were the Flyboys. Blackbird shoved them in the elevator down.

"GO!" He screamed at them. Then he unholstered his sword.

* * *

**AN: A moment of suspense. One against 15 million. A fight to remember. READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. One Man Stand

**AN: You'll love this. I do.**

**Disclaimer:Blabby Blabby Blah**

* * *

_Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice  
Tell me all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

Blackbird readied himself as the first of the Flyboys arrived. They landed at the base of the hill. One spoke in their trade mark montone voice, "Give up the elevator, and we will do you no harm."

Blackbird just stared it down, "Fuck you."

"So you have chosen death, so be it." It raised a hand towards him, and the Flyboys swarmed at him.

* * *

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

Blackbird uttered a battle cry and moved in action, he swung left, right he sliced Flyboys like they were butter. One in half, another down the middle. He gutted three with one fluid swwop. And still they came. He danced left right, dodged bullets and fists and feet. Soon around the base of the hill a pile of broken robts and formed at the other ones were landing on top and hargin from ther. But all the while Blackbird held his ground. They were like a wave breaking on a rock. He annihilated each and every one that tried to get close to the shaft leading down. There was a small break in the action.

* * *

_Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice,  
It was never my choice to feel all alone  
This is my home  
Back up , you don't know if you've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears  
It takes everything I am_

The robot commander stopped again and asked, "Will you stop now? I have millions more to hit you with. Stop or you will die." Blackbird answered bu jumping down and cutting its head off.

"Fuck. You." He answered with heavy breathing.

The robots charged again.

* * *

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

Blackbird was in the zone, he couldn't be stopped. He swung again again and gain, smashed with his feet and fists. The Flyboys fell like dominos before his might. But, there were many many more. Even after destroying all of the original group he looked out from the plateau he had formed from the constant fighting. What he saw was millions upon millions of dull red eyes looking at him, and more were arriving every second. They attacked again. This time they were more fierce than they had been before, less conservative, like their survival programming had been overridden with kill programming, and Blackbird was the target. But, he was not going to be killed, because for every single Flyboy that arrived he smashed and sliced and maimed and destroyed five more. He was unstoppable. At one point he was surronded completly by Flyboys, he stopped and themn swung his sword in a massive circle beheading all of them. Then he flew up and did a sort of gymnastics twist with his sword held straight. He flipped over and over until he landed again, destroying over 500 Flyboys with his one single move.

* * *

_If you come near me, stop, look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed  
Back up and let go if you've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears,  
It takes everything I am_

Again they stopped. Blackbird rolled his eyes. However this time it was an actual person who came forward to talk to him. He recognized him as the new director of Itex. "Well, well, Experiment 001, what a surprise. I was amazed that you turned away from your killer programming and decided not to go through with the assassination. The U.S. President was very upset that they would not be getting money for it since you did not do it yourself. However, I was generous and told him he would get you instead, whether dead or alive. So come quietly, I'm sure you and your president have much to talk about." He smiled warmly.

But, Blackbird was not fooled. One simply does not make kind gestures and smile, surronded by an army, if they want something good to happen. "Well as _kind _as that sounds, I'm afraid that I am going to have to say no. For three reasons: one, you're surronded by an army, are you fucking kidding me; two, I am not that dumb; and three, you called me by the wrong name, I'm Blackbird." He dived down and sliced thorough the man, only to find it was a hologram.

"So be it, you have chosen death."

"Fuck you. That's what the last one said."

* * *

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

This time was the hardest push of all time. They slammed into him, tearing at him, crushing each other with madness. It was an all out war on him, and only one side could be victorius. His Plateau had turned in a castle with walles of Flyboys pilled up around it. But they flew in and over and kept attacking. But still Blackbird fought. And at last he saw that there were no more Flyboys arriving and at that time he had hope. He fought with renewed energy, crushing and maiming as many as possinble. What ever tactics the Flyboys had tried to use in the beginning, they had no given up, for an all out assualt. For htem though there was no escape. Blackbird sung left , then right, then left, he dove, and punched, and kicked, and still there were more. But, there were also less. Because of the walls around him, there was no way for him to see out unless he flew way up. He could not do that anymore because that would mean leaving the elevator unprotected from the ravenous masses of robots below him. if he had though he would have seen that their numbers were rapidly dwindleing. Finally there came a break in the action.

* * *

_I come crashing to the floor  
And I know there must be more like me  
I've seen this all before, I can't carry this anymore, break free  
Breath, and leave until the storm is over  
'Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over  
So breath, let's leave until the storm is over,  
Because I want to take you away_

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it  
_

There was a brief moment of nothing. THen they crashed thourght the wall it self. It was a final surge of power. They knew they were beaten unless this last desperate move could finish him off. They poured through from all sides. They were almost to him when he stopped and held his sword straight up in the air. The world exploded around him. Everything that was within 100 yards of him was absolutely decimated by the awesome power he had unleashed. He had won.

* * *

**Itex Headquarters, Luxeomburg**

The Director slammed his fist down. "Damn it all. He's too strong."

"Sir?" An aide asked tenatively.

"He destroyed over a billion Flyboys. They just aren't good enough."

"Well do you have any _other ideas besides stating the obvious."_

"Well, sir there's always the nuclear warhead that's planted 30 miles from his location, we could set it off."

"Would it kill him?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do it."

* * *

**AN: Will Max's vision come true. Will Blackbird be annihilated. You'll have to wait till next time. READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. 12 Hours

**AN: Here you go chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take them down pass'em around, I drank all of the beer on the wall.**

* * *

**0 hours since descending**

The Flock rode down with the Russians. They descended for what seemed like forever. When they were almost at the bottom, the Prime Minister spoke.

"I hope you do not mind. It is a bit modest. But I think it will suffice for the time." They reached the bottom. The first thing they noticed was that it was filled with many, many troops, and they were all at attention. One, obviously the leader, came up to the Russians and spoke something. Then they were let through and the commander shouted something in Russian and the troops took up positions around the elevator entrance. The Prime Minister led them into a cavern that was packed with computers and equipment. He led them through there and into a smaller cave that was more homey. It had the modren conviences of a house. It even had bedrooms, and enough food to last for a very long time. "Please make yourselves at home, I have no idea how long we're going to be here."

* * *

**2 hours since descending**

The Flock spread out. There were only 3 extra rooms, and they only had one bed each. Angel and Nudge paired off, and so did Gazzy and Iggy. That left Fang and Max to a room together. The Flock ate first and then finally went to Max and Fang's room, since it was the largest. Max didn't like splitting them up into seperate rooms, but they really ddidn't have much choice, even now with everyone in it, it was standing room only. They talked for a qhile about what to do and finally agreed that there wasn't really anything they could do. Their fate was in the hands of Blackbird. So they left and went to heir respective rooms. Now it was only Fang and Max alone. The bed they had was a full size, and clearly meant for one person. So Max had to lay partly on Fang and partly off. They were silent for a while.

Then Fang said, "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"How could I forget? I thought you were dying."

"Yeah." He was silent for a moment then added, "Hey, Max. We're gonna be okay."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know. Blackbird... He's a good guy, he'll pull through."

"Yeah he is." She paused and then said, "But, even if we don't make it, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Fang, I love you."

* * *

**10 hours since descending**

When they woke up, by Fang's watch it was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Max was already awake, but she had not yet moved. She was staring at Fang when he woke up. He grinned happily, and kissed her. She had not moved because his arms were wrapped around her, and hers around him. They had fallen asleep holding each other. The next thing he noticed was the sound of metal hitting metal. Fang jumped out of bed. He grabbed his shirt from the only chair in the room and threw it on. Then he rushed down the halls until he could find where it noise was the loudest. Some others had gathered there too, including the Prime Minister, and the Presdient. Fang turned to them and said, "Is there more than one way out of here?"

They looked at each other and then the Prime Minster spoke, "Well... Yes there is. It's a long complicated tunnel system that connects to other bunkers."

"Where is it?"

"It should be right here."

"Why isn't it?"

The president pulled out a small key. "Because I havent unlocked it yet." He moved towards the wall and flipped open a concealed panel. There was a small keyhole within. He pushed the key in and turned it. The whole wall moved upward with a grinding sound and revealed a long dark tunnel. The president flipped a small switch on the panel and lights came on all the way down the tunnel. By now the Flock had arrived.

Max made a descision quickly, "We should go in it."

The Prime Minister was skeptical, "Why?"

"Because if Blackbird can't hold them off. There's no way your men can, but a wall of steel and concrete, that's a whole 'nother story."

"Right." He said and turned gave some orders and said, "Let's go."

They moved down the passage until they came to a great doorway. The President opened this one as well. It was only an elevator to the surface, but they had traveled a good two miles, and they took it up.

* * *

**11 hours since descending**

They were now inside a base, where there were several jeeps parked. They got into one and drove off. The Flock, however, did not. They Flew up and looked out towards where they had come from. The hill of Blackbird had grown very large by now. And they saw the final attack by the Flyboys. They watched as Blackbird blasted them away.

* * *

**12 hours**

They went to go forward, but a mental voice screamed inside Angel's head. _NO! Stop!. Don't come here!_

"Stop!" Angel screamed. They topped and looked at her. "Blackbird says not to come."

"Why?" They all asked.

* * *

**AN: Wow. A filler, for more suspense, and FAX because you people like that for some (stupid) reason.**


	8. Through the Fire and Flames

**AN: Hell YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude.**

* * *

_On a cold winter morning  
In the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign  
We ride towards the fight_

Blackbird stood on the hill surrounded by fallen Flyboys. He set his sword in the ground beside him and watched the explosion in the distance.

_When the darkness has fallen down  
And the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls  
Around the world tonight_

The Flock could only watch in horror, as Blackbird stood to meet his fate.

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell  
Bodies wasted on the shores_

He had fought as hard as he could to defend them.

_On the blackest waves in hell's domain  
We watch them as they go  
Through fire and pain and once again we know!_

Fang wrapped his arms around Max, and silently she began to cry. He was facing his death. The way a true warrior does.

_So now we fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness  
Our quest carries on_

Fang touched Iggy, and said "Let's go." And they flew away.

_Far beyond the sundown  
Far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!_

They would remember Blackbird, until they themselves were dead.

_So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

Blackbird stood solemly, waiting for his fate. His wings were spread out.

_As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above  
With resentment to their lies_

The wall of flame rushed ever at him, destroying all in its path.

_Running back through the midmorning light  
There's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from the time in a foreign land  
To a life beyond the stars_

The Flock flew on, no longer looking, running now. To not leave in vain, Blackbird's sacrifice.

_In your darkest dreams see to believe  
Our destiny is time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight!_

And Blacbkird smiled to himself, for those he loved were safe.

_And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation  
Now the time has gone_

Blackbird knew his time was up. He was ready though.

_Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on!_

They cried as they flew, remembering the sacrifice of Blackbird.

_So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

Somehow each and every one of them knew, that this was not the last time they would see him.

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard, now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man!_

But, they were filled wth horror knowing that they were the reason that he had stayed behind. And at last! Many miles from the hill they turned.

_So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

Blackbird watched the wall come within an inch.  
And then there was nothing.


	9. Heaven

**AN: Amazing! That what this is. AMAZING! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Badlur's Gate, Medal of Honor, and my mind are all owed thanks for the bold stuff.**

* * *

_Now, I'm here. But, where is here? Am I all alone._

_Is there anybody out there?_

_You're not alone._

_Who said that?_

_I did. He did. We did. You did._

_What?_

_Do you know where you are?_

_No. Yes. Heaven?_

_Yes and no._

_What does that mean?_

_It means you're not quite there._

_Well how do I get there._

**_And when he gets to Heaven  
_****_To Saint Peter he will tell:  
_****_One more soldier reporting, Sir-  
_****_I've served my time in Hell._**

_What does that mean?_

_Have you served your time?_

_Yes._

_How so?_

_I fought monsters._

_**He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster... when you gaze long into the abyss the abyss also gazes into you...**_

_What do I do?_

_Choose._

_How?  
__HOW?  
HOOOOOOW?_

_If you could go back, would you?_

_Yes._

_Knowing the perfections of Heaven, would you return?_

_Yes._

**_The man who goes through hell, finds heaven and says, I am not ready, is indeed a great man._**

_I am not ready._

_Then you will be sent back._

_What shall I do?_

_Watch, listen, find, believe._

_What about my family?_

_That is to whom you must be a Guardian, though an unseen one.  
Are you ready to leave?_

_Yes. One question though._

_Yes?_

_Are you God?_

_What do you believe?_

_That you are._

_Then it is so.  
Now you go back._

_Will I remember this?_

_**No. The man who finds heaven and says I am not ready, is too enticed with what he has seen to ever enjoy earthly life, if he so choses it. You will not remember, until we meet again.**_

_Send me._

* * *

**AN: BALLIN! You know you want to REVIEW IT! KACHOW!**


	10. Longest Funeral Ever

**AN: Just another filler. Can anyone tell me what this Eclipse I keep hearing about is? It has the same poem as I do in the first chapter. Anyone know?**

**Disclaimer: It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's actually a bird... and it just got hit by a plane.**

* * *

Blackbird had had more friends than the Flock had been aware of. For one, over 100,000 people attended his funeral, including: 25 generals; over 100 senators; Queen Elizabeth; Prince William; President Bush; Vice President Dick Cheney; Prime Minister of Russia, Vladimir Putin; President of Russia, Dmitry Medvedev; The Secretary General of the United Nations, Ban Ki-moon; Condoleeza Rice; Gordon Brown, Prime Minister of the U.K.; and the presdential hopefuls of the U.S.

The Flock later learned that he had come into contact, and through that, friendship, with these people through his technological acheivements, and also through the contracts that he was hired out to perform. He was considered a national hero in three countries: The U.S. for his recently confirmed killing of a major Al-Qaeda leader, England for his spy plane designs, and Russia for his sacrifice in what is now known to Russia citizens as, Blackbird's Last Stand.

The hill where he fought and died to protect his family and Russia's leaders, is now called the Winged Hill, in memory of him. In the Red Square in Moscow, a statue of him in the same pose he held as he died, was unveiled. It is one of the cty's most popular tourist sights. His funeral itself was a massive endevour.

First, there was a big memorial at the Winged Hill to hnor him. Then a symbolic casket was loaded in a hearse and driven all the way to Moscow, where another memorial was held in a church and followers were given free room and board in the cities hotels. As the procession first entered in the city, citizens of Russia lined up on the side of the road and wathced it go by. They held candles and solemly watched it go by. There were a few incidents with activists who believed that he was a pervesion of humanity and should be not be buried, or honored, but forgotten and forsaken. They were dealt with swiftly by the military escort of Russia. At St. Basil's cathedral, another memorial was held, and they stopped for the night.

Then the procession continued West, until it came to Russia's Western border, where U.N. forces took over escorting the now 10 mile long caravan of cars and limos. Almost 1 million soldiers were need to keep the ever growing caravan safe from any possible attacks. Not only that, nearly 500 aircraft from 12 different nations were within 15 miles of the carvan at all times. Finally after 1 month and more than 1000 miles the caravan came to the English channel. It took two full days to get everyone across the channel, where the procession continued to London.

At The Church of England, there was another memoril, for those in the UK who wanted to honor him. Then the casket and all those who had come were flown to Washington DC. Their cars, which had been part of the procession, took up an entire runway at London airport.

Finally in Washington DC, the actual burial was held. It had been two months to the date since Blackbird's death. The service was held in Arlington National Cemetary, where his casket was to be buried for his service to the United States of America. Inside they had placed the Medal's of serivce he had won overs the past 5 years. He had a Medal of Honor from the U.S., a Hero of the Russia Federation medal from Russia, and the Conspicuous Galantry Cross from the UK. Also buried were numerous Silver and Bronze stars, and at least 50 different Purple Hearts. Max was asked to give the eulogy, but she declined, and so Fang was asked to give it instead.

Fang was uncomfortable speaking in front of the Flock, so 100,000 people was much worse. But, he decided to do it for Max.

"Well, they asked me to come up here and speak on behalf of Blackbird. I'm not really sure what to say, but I'll give it a shot. Blackbird was, in my mind, the greatest person, that I've ever known. He was unreadable, quiet, cold, and dangerous, but he was also incredibly surprising. The first time I met him, I was very young. But, even now I can remember him telling jokes and having fun with us, no matter what was happening. But, then I didn't see him for a while and he changed alot. When I saw him again, he was much... darker, you could say, as if he was carrying a huge burden on his back. He almost killed me once. But, then while on vacation in Russia, something happened. He changed again, not to the way he was before or like he was then, but a middle path. He was wise, and even when I was angry with him, and tryed to hurt him, he was as nice as can be. Then, he gave his life for us on a hill, defending our lives. I don't doubt that he knew he was going to die. And yet he still fought. I watched as he was incinerated, surrounded by those he had destroyed. Even though he knew we were far away, he still stood on the hill like a guardian. And that is how I will rememebr him, as a guardian, of life, of liberty, of freedom. The way he gave his life, not how he lived it. That is what counts. And It is how you should rememeber him."

With that Fang stepped down and took his seat. Then they lowered the casket into the grave, and began to fill it with dirt.

* * *

It was dark by the time Fang finished speaking, and there were torches that lighted the ceremony. It was so bright that it was visible from miles away. Nearby, on Washington Monument, perched a lone figure. He was watching the burial, silent, as was his way. Then silently he unfoled his wings, and took off. He flew right over huge crowd at the funeral, and let out a cry like a eagle. Some people looked up, including the Flock, however it was too dark for anyone to see him as high as he was. All they could perceive was a large bird flying over, and many saw it as a sign of good things to come. In truth, it was a soul reborn, revived, and renewed. It was Blackbird, he was back.

* * *

**AN: Ha! Take that laws of reality. REVEIW!**


	11. First Day

**AN: I'm now officially switching the POV to first person, most often Fang, because he's the easiest (for me) to identify with. Occasionally Iggy, and very very rarely Max. Also Blackbird, but that should be obvious, I mean his name is in the title.**

**Disclaimer: I figure I have to mention my inspiration. Ahem, ME! I win.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I scanned the park quickly, looking for anything, anything at all, that was dangerous. Max was edgy, I could feel it coming off her like a wave. Actually we were all pretty on edge since Blackbird's death. Right then we were just kind of living in Central Park. But, since Blackbird's death, I'd started to think of the the future, We couldn't live like this, in some park, living off what we could find, not forevere anyway. So I said something to Max, "How about school?" They turned and stared and me.

"What? Seriously? Are you kidding?" Max was as shocked as everyone else, more that I'd spoken than what I'd said. Actually both were probably equally shocking. And now, I had to explain myself, oh joy.

"School." I repeated. "We should go there, like your brother wanted, he left us enough money." In fact he'd left us a lot of money, though most of it was in a Swiss bank.

Max was still shocked, "Yeah, I know, close to two billion, what's that have to do with school?"

Thankfully Nudge picked up on what I was saying, "We could go to a really nice, like, boarding schoool, maybe somewhere around here."

Max searched for a defense, "But, you guys don't really want to go to school."

I answered, "No..." I started slowly, "But, we can't live like for the rest of our lives. We have to do something."

Max looked around helplessly, but everyone was nodding at what I'd said. Finally she relented, "Fine, Nudge, can you please find us the best boarding school around, and make sure its one that we can stay at year round."

In a week , we were enrolled at Rockford Boarding school. My name was Nick, Iggy was Jeff, Nudge was Monique, Gazzy was Jason, and Angel was Sierra. Ella came too, I guess because she wanted to be with Max (and Iggy). She enrolled seperately, but Max used Blacbkird's money to pay for her. I guess she didn't want her mom to have to pay for it, god knows how expensive that place was. Angel got Max and Ella, her and Nudge, and Iggy and Gazzy, all together in rooms, but I was the (un)lucky one who got to have a roomate.

* * *

The school didn't have a uniform, so we didn't have to wear anything lame. But, we did need new clothes, which meant an agonizing trip to the mall.

"Ok spread out and look for clothes, and try to not get attacked." Max was still really, really edgy.

"Max," I tried to reassure her, "We're in a mall, Flyboys are going to stick out, they kind of look like wolves."

"Just go."

I found about fifteen black shirts, and about seven pairs of jeans. Several of my shirts were Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, which Blackbird had introduced me to. I liked them, and they had a lot of cool shirts. Everybody else got what they normally would, except for Max. She got a few pairs of jeans, some shirts, and a miniskirt. I got the feeling Nudge had talked her into it. Not that I was really complaining, because the look on her face when she showed it to us was priceless. I couldn't keep a smirk off my face.

* * *

We walked into the main building suitcases in hand. It was huge, there were three flors in just this one, and there seemed to be even bigger buildings farther back. It was a nice sunny Saturday, perfect for flying, and we were stuck here. We walked to the front desk and the secretary asked who we were.

"We're the new students."

"Ah, yes, the Rides," She stood up and scurried down a hall, "Come, come, we've been waiting for you." But, she said it in a non-sinister evil way, I took a liking to her. She was an old lady, her name was Mrs. Salta, and she was abosolutely the nicest person ever. No one disliked her. She took us back to a small conference room and gave us a mountain of paperwork to fill out, and our class schedules, and our books. It ook almost 3 hours for Max, Nudge and I to fill out all of the paerwork. At least we'd arrived at around 7 o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Finally it was all done and we went to our seperate rooms. I could hear rock music playing through out the hallway on my up. _Where's that coming from, _I thought. I put my key in the lock and turned it. It didn't budge. I knocked twice. The music stopped and a tall boy with bleach blonde hair and a black Led Zeppelin shirt opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm your new roommate." He glanced at me.

"Cool. Come on in." I walked in. The room was covered in posters of old rock badns, The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, ZZ Top, Pink Floyd, and also with several new bands, Thousand Foot Krutch, Seether, 3 Doors Down, and POD. There were two beds and there was a few filing cabinets, some dressers, a door leading to a bathroom, and an open closet. One of the beds was made, the other was not.

He pointed to the made bed. "That one is yours." I unpacked.

I had to ask him something, "Why doesn't my key work in the lock?"

"I changed the locks."

"Why?"

"To keep the staff out."

"Why?"

"You'll see." He let me finish unpacking. Then he said, "You want a tour? Of the room I mean." I looked around, it was a decent size room, but not something you could really give a tour about. I shrugged. "Cool." He pointed to the back room, opposite the door. "TV."

I looked at him confused, there was nothing there. He grinned and reached nuderneath his bed a flipped a switchy. There was a loud klunk and a section of the back wall pulled away to reveal a giant tv. It also had a sound system underneath, and several game systems. Speakers had appeared in each of the corners of the room.

Then he pointed to a black filing cabinet, "Fridge." He grabbed the side and pulled it off to reveal that it was a hidden minifridge. It was stocked with DR. Pepper and food, a lot of food.

Then he pointed to a boxy dresser that was stashed in a corner. "Stove."

"What?" I looked at it closer and what I thought were water stains were actually concealed burners on it. It looked to be made of wood but it was actually metal that looked like wood.

"This is why I changed the locks, so no one came in here and accidently found any of this. Half the stuff in here is contraband, and definately not allowed." Then he pointed to a set of trophies on a shelf, there were three of them. "School, City, State, New England, and National quarterback of the year awards. They belong to my old roommate. He was killed by a drunk driver last month, He would have a been a senior." He was silent and sat down on his bed. I began to put my things away. When I was done i picked up my suitcases and put them in the closet. I noticed somthing in there, a box. Curious, I pulled it out. It was filled with trophy after trophy. "Those were my old roommate's. I kept them after his parents came to get his stuff. They never liked football, and wanted him to concentrate more on academics. They left the trophies."

Then he held out his hand, "Nick Ryder, and you are..."

"Nick Ride."

"Ironic, I wonder who in the main office thought that one up. Anyway, you play any sports?"

"No I was homeschool till now."

"Ah. Well then I feel the need to inrtoduce you to the wide world of football." Great. "Now, do you want me to show you where your classes are?"

As it turns out, we had the exact same classes, so him showing me where they were wasn't exactly all that hard.  
1st period- AP Chemistry, one the schools hardest classes, hands down.  
2nd period- Chem Lab, just extra time for AP Chem  
3rd period- AP World History, hard for me considering I didn't know any history.  
4th period- AP Calculus, strangely easy for me, don't know why.  
5th period- AP Calculus cont.  
6th period- Lunch  
7th period- AP English, hard for me.  
8th period- AP English cont.  
9th period- Honors Spanish 3, I picked it up fairly quickly.  
10th period- PE  
11th period- AP Gentics, fun and easy.  
12th period- AP Physics, the hardest class in the school, nothing even came close to this.

My classes were intresting. Lunch though was a nightmare for me.For one, sat with Nick and his friends. Only they weren't really his friends becasue he looked through them rather than at them. He knew they were fake.He didn't look at me like that though. I grabbed my food and sat down next to him. A larger guy walked up and said, "Hey shrimp get outta my seat."

Nick looked at him briefly and sounding bored said, "Dylon, find a new seat today."

Dylon sputtered, "But, but, thats always been my seat, ever since Joe..."

"Yeah I know, but this guy is my new roomie," Then his voice gained a hardness, "So find a new seat." Dylon looked angry but said nothing. He shuffled off. Then Max came up and sat down across from me. She mumbled, "Hi Nick." Both Nick and I said hi back. She looked at both of us for a second. "So Nick, make a new friend?" She was talking to me but, Nick didn't realize that.

We both said yeah and then he asked, "Who are you?"

Max laughed, "I'm Max." She pointed at me, "His sister."

Nick turned to me, "You didn't tell me you had a sister."

"Ok. I have a sister. Happy now?"

"Sure." He turned back to Max. "So, what brings you to Rockford?" He asked her.

Max didn't hesitate, "Our grandpa died and left us alot of money and said in his will that we should go to the best possible school."

"Then why are you here? I mean I know Rockford's nice, but there are way better schools."

"We have four more siblings. This was the best place that taught K-12."

"Right. That makes sense." He paused, "Hey did Nick tell you he's going to come to football practice with me today."

Max turned to me, "_You're _going to play football?"

"Maybe." I answered evenly. She left it alone.

Nick actually brought me to football practice like he said. He brought me to the coaches office. On the door printed in small black letters, was the name, Harold Tellor. Nick knocked.

From inside came a voice, "What? Who is it?"

"It's Nick coach."

"Oh yeah, come on in."

Nick opened the door and we walked in. He introduced, "Coach this is Nick Ride, Nick this is Coach Tellor." Coach Tellor was a large African-American m,an who looked like Mr. T. He held out a hand and I shook it.

"Nick Ryder and Nick Ride huh? Well son, let's see what you got."

He gave me equipment and a jersey and told me to be outside in five minutes. When I got out we were supposed to run a mile. After running stretching, and push ups. We got to actual plays. First, he put me in as a running back. This probably would be a good spot for me, if we birdkids weren't gifted with a massive ammount of speed. This is normally a good thing, but when the play started I ran to get to the ball. Except, the quarterback didn't have it in front of me yet. I ran straight into the line without the ball. On the second play though, I got the ball and ran right through the line, and tthrough the secondary, and about another 50 yards after that. It took six guys to drag me down. Coach T was impressed but my tendancy to simply run into people probably wasn't good, regardless of the fact that I knocked them on their asses. So, he put me at quarterback. Nick was their star receiver, he was fast, agile, aware, and he could catch. So when I threw him a pass and he cught it for touchdown, I wondered why everyone's mouth dropped. Coach T came over and said, "Son, welcome to the varisty team, you're the new starting quarterback."

That's alot for one day.

**AN: Cool. REVIEW!**


	12. Armed Guard of Love and Hate

**AN: I don't know how many people like my approach, since I don't get that many reviews. But, I like the new method. Someone also mentioned turning this into a book, which I've considered, just replacing the Max Ride characters and maybe changing the origin story, this would be pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: Fe fi fo fum, I'm some crazy Irish bum.**

* * *

**Blackbird POV**

I watched them leave after classes and football. I couldn't beleive, and still can't, that Fang was palying football. He didn't seem like the type. It's starnge the things you see and hear from the top of a tree, looking down on the world. You see fights, anger, depression, treachery, hate, angst, and cruelty, but you also see, love, humility, happiness, friendship, joy, and life. The first set makes you hate the world, the second set makes you love it, and thus you find yoursself somewhere between love and hate. You know, they sometimes say that there is a fine line between love and hate, but I don't beleive it.

No...

There is a Great Wall of China with armed guards posted every twenty feet, between love and hate. And that what you become when you see both sides, one of the armed guards, to stop the hatred from flowing into the love, and you appreciate the love so much more for its innocence.

Watching from the top of the world gives you a god-like feel, like you could interact and change the course at any time, but do not, for you want to see it play out. But, occasionally you have to just reach out and do something, damn the plan of laying low and watching from afar, damn the disguise among the students, damn betraying your not-death to your family and just stop something. This happened the first day. The Flock's first day I mean. They all decided to go into town that night, to celebrate Fang's varsity spot. I was not going with them, even from afar. Because when they came out, I saw from my place something I had to stop.

You see, I saw a girl maybe fifteen being lead away from the school by three guys, each were at least eighteen. I was intrested because the area they were leading her to was secluded and she did not at all look very happy. I flew silently after them, my light hair waving in the wind. My black wings casting no shadow in the moonless night. I perched on a tree that overlooked a clearing.

Down below, they were talking, and I was about to leave, in fact I stood up and spread my wings to do so. But, then I clearly heard a scream, I whipped my head back down towards the clearing.

The girl...

Without thinking I dived down and attacked her attackers.

They didn't even see me.

Before they knew they had been knocked out and the girl was safe. I held out a hand for her. She took it and stood up. Then she collapsed again. Her skirt had been ripped and her shirt was a mess, but there was no lasting damage, except maybe the experience itself. She was just, in shock. I sighed, it alkways seems to be my job to clean up other people's messes. I picked her up and flew her to a payphone. Once we got closer to the light, I recognized her. Her name was Liza. She was in one of my classes. I was about to dial 911, when she woke up. She smiled at me, unable to focus her eyes. I let her down gently and faded into the trees.

"Wait!" She called. I waited. "Who are you?"

Frantically I searched for an answer that would suit her, finally I simply said, "The Winged Guardian."

"Thank you."

The next day to my luck, it was in the school paper, _"Girl saved by vigilante, calls himself 'The Winged Guardian'..." _Thankfully, the Flock doesn't read the newspaper.

* * *

**AN: Well? Gimme Feedback. I need it. REVIEW!**


	13. Of Jackets and Jerks

**AN: Next chapter yay! I promise it will move faster after this.**

**Disclaimer: Blackbird is mine, Nick Ryder is mine, Rockford is not a real place, and there is not a person in a little town called Jacob McCormick. Also known as Mack. He's mine though. Ha Ha.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

Max was surprisingly excited that I was playing football. Not sure why. Maybe because football is what guys do and it would help us blend in better. Or maybe she was just happy. Regardless that night, we (as in the Flock and Ella) went to town, one, to celebrate at my expense, and two, Coach T gave me the letter jacket form today and I was going to go get fitted for it. Nick was not with us. I had asked him to come but he said he had to study, apparently he was there on a scholarship and if he didn't keep his grades above a 3.2 GPA, he would be kicked out. Probably not though, he was an amazing football player, and I'm pretty sure Coach T would have fought as hard as possible to find another way for him to go there. Nudge was chattering away to Ella and Angel. Ella was holding Iggy's hand, say what? I did a double take, and she really was holding his hand. I made a mental note to say something to Ig later.

"Alright guys, be back here around nine," Max was taking charge, It was about eight now. She got nods and a couple 'Kays' and then they went off.

Max and I walked to the sports place where I was supposed to get my jacket. It was an brick building, that looked as if it had been there for 40 years. It had actually been there for 42. We walked in and immediately felt welcomed. It wasn't packed, but it had the feel of a hometown store, where the service is dependable, and always there. I liked it. The man in charge was an elderly man, with a long gray beard and dark brown eyes. He had little hair, and what he did have was white.

"Hello, there young people what can I do for you?" He had a rolling speech, with not a little hint of Welsh and Irish origin.

Max spoke for me, "Well my brother here needs a letter jacket."

"Oh, is that so," He pulled out a notepad, "And what sport do ya play, lad?"

I answered this time, "Football."

"Oh, have you come out of nowhere to bring this team to life, what position?"

"Quarterback."

"You playing with Mr. Ryder, a fine young lad he is. Good player too, he comes in here often, usually before a game. My wife makes him some snicker doodles." He smiled wryly and leaned forward, "You see, he doesn't really have a home, he just showed up in town and worked out a deal with the school, they let him stay, as long as he plays football, doesn't get in any trouble, and keeps a 3.2 GPA. Now young man, do you know what number you are?"

"Uhh, no. Sorry."

"Well that's okay, I'll talk to Harold. Say, do you know young Mr. Ryder?" He seemed interested.

"Yeah, He's my roommate."

"Oh well good for you," But it was friendly, like he really meant it, which he did, "I suppose he wouldn't mind me telling you a little about him, in case you don't already know. See, Nick is one of those special young people, the ones you don't really see anymore these days. He's an embodiment of the true American. When he came here to get football equipment, he wanted the best no matter how much it was going to cost him. Except he had no money, so I let him work here to pay me off, and I said 'I'll knock off 25 dollars for every game you help this sad team win.' That was 3 months ago, when he first showed up, now he's already payed me off, and he still comes here to work. He's made a lot working here, maybe enough to pay for some of his books, and I want to give it to him. But, he won't take it, says he has no right. Too bad about Joe, they mighta won a few games too. Unless you're good?"

I don't like to brag, especially to people I don't know, in a place I've been for less than a day. "Nick seems to think so."

"Oh good, good," He said absently, "I almost forgot son, what's your name?"

"Nick, Nick Ride."

"Hmm, strange isn't it, Nick, the way the world brings people together," He handed me a jacket, It was gold and black, with the letters in silver. On the front it had a letter that said football, on one sleeve it had my graduating year, 2011, on on the other, it said in capital letters that wrapped around, NICK RIDE, and on the back, it said ROCKFORD GOLDEN RAIDERS, and underneath, FOOTBALL, and then, QUARTERBACK, and last, a large 02. It was nothing short of beautiful, but why had was it done so quickly, and how did it already have a number. He saw the confusion in my face as I got to the number, and laughed, "Harold called ahead, he figured you'd be coming into town to get this."

He held out a hand, "Jacob McCormick at your service, most of the kids call me Mack though." I mentally slapped myself, I had forgotten to ask his name, I shook his hand, "Nick Ride. How much do I owe you for the jacket?"

"And shoes, and socks and undershirts," Max called from the other side of the store.

"One thousand five hundred and 97 dollars."

Max came up beside me, "WHAT?!"

"Sorry miss, but the school charges me an arm and a leg to sell their jackets, around fourteen hundred dollars, most parents who send their kids here are pretty rich, but there are some special cases. I don't like it either, but if I didn't sell them, then some corporate chain would gouge the heck out of it. Look, if you're one of the special cases I can take about half off and you can work here after practice and school, and I'll tell you the same thing, you win a game, I'll take off twenty-five dollars, if you make it to state finals, you'll be pay'd off, I sure would like to see someone return this school to its glory days, when the football was just as good as the academics. So whadduya say?" He stuck out his hand, "Deal?"

"Deal." I shook his hand again.

I thanked him and we left. Max put my new jacket on me.

"It looks good on you." Max commented. We headed back towards the square where we split up, it was about 8:45.

"Thanks." Then I wrapped part of it around her, since she had come in only a shirt, to guard her against the chilly night. Unconsciously, she huddled against me. Inwardly, I smiled. Our few times that we'd had alone had always been under alot of stress, maybe this time, we could just do it right. We reached the square at about five till, and waited. The others arrived quickly. At nine only Iggy and Ella had not returned, at nine fifteen, Max was starting to get worried, at nine thirty, I was.

Then there was a pierceing cry, like a hawk. Ella came running from behind a building. She was crying. She sputtered something about Iggy, and fight, and jerks. She pointed where she had come from. I ran there, already guessing what had happened, they had jumped Iggy, probably when he was with Ella. They'd been cornered in an alley.

Iggy had manged to get it out into the street, giving him an advantage, but there were still at least eight of them. Two more were on the ground, not moving. Three of them had football letter jackets on, like me. I went for the closest one, but before I could hit him, another gold-shape came out of nowhere and lifted this one up and threw him.

It was Nick. He tackled another, while I took out two of the others, and Iggy took out another. Then there were just the three players left. Nick lifted one by the neck, he was surprisingly strong for his size, and threw him into another. Then there was one. I recognized him as Dylon, the big oaf who had wanted me to move earlier. Nick recognized him too, and held out a hand, wanting me to back off. I obliged just to see what would happen. Dylon had fallen to the ground and was starting to blubber.

Nick sat down on his heels and looked at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Dylon just blubbered, Nick smacked him across the face, and that seemed to wake him up, "I was just having a bit o' fun."

"Really? Didn't seem like it to me, looked like you were tryin to mug him."

"I wasn't, honest, I wasn't," Then he stopped and stared at Nick, "You ain't gonna tell coach are ya?"

Nick just stared at him, deciding, "I don't see why I shouldn't, you're an embarassment to the gold and black." Indicating the school colors, "So, here's what you're gonna do, your gonna take your jacket back to Mack, you're gonna give it to him, and say 'sir' that's important, start with sir, 'Sir, I want you to keep this here letter jacket until I've worked here for at least 20 hours of communtiy service.' That's what you and your little friends here are gonna do. And if I ever catch your sorry carcass hanging out in these streets again, I'll personally see to it that your not only kicked out of this school, but you won't ever play football again, I'll make sure 'Daddy' cuts off your little money supply, and you have to work for something, like every other fucking person in this country! Now go see Mack, and give him your jacket. GO!" They scrambled off, eager to do what Nick said, scared of the sway he seemed to hold over them. There was no doubt in my mind exactly why Nick was team captain.

Then he turned to us and said, "Hey, isn't this supposed to be a party, come on, let's go get pizza."

* * *

**AN: Hey alright. Review!**


	14. Reflection

**AN: Sorry its taken me a while to release this, I know its short, but I've had a lot going on recently and I haven't had time to write much.**

**Disclaimer: In Lucifer's Rebellion, God won, because God was on God's side, and God never loses.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Blackbird POV**

So there I was sitting in the principle's office, again. I had fallen asleep in class, again. There was a mirror on ther other side of the room. I stared at my reflection, noting all the changes. My hair was long, and bleached blonde. My nose was broken, my acne had finally cleared up, and I had a tan that made me look very dark, a side effect of L.A. beaches. I'd woken up there, a day after my fight against the Flyboy army, I guess I'd flown there after they were all destroyed, I'm not sure, but I was naked. And lying on a beach. But, otherwise, I was perfectly unhurt. My first order of business was to find some clothes, which involved walking through L.A. I got stare after stare until I came to a shop. I walked in. The girl at the counter looked startled, to say the least.

"Hi," I said, "I need some clothes, mine got stolen."

"Uhhhhh" She just stared. "You... you have... wi...wings!"

"What? Oh yeah, I do. I forgot." I turned and looked in a mirror, yep still there, "Anyway, about those clothes, any chance of gettin those free, I don't have my wallet on me."

"Uh sure. Just don't tell my boss." I could clearly see that she didn't want me there anymore.

"Thanks." I picked out some boxers, a black t-shirt, and a pair of tan shorts. "Later." I said as I walked out the door. I didn't have anywhere to go so I went back to the beach where I had woken up. I was, for no particular reason, very tired. So, I layed down in the sand and I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was very bright and I realized thought that was weird, even for L.A. That's when I realized that it was early morning, not late afternoon. I'd slept for almost twenty-four hours, much longer than I'd intended. My first thought was to find the Flock. I grabbed a nearby newspaper, that some paper boy had found funny to throw at me, but missed. The headline read, "Huge funeral held in honor of national hero." I open the paper, there on the front page was a picture of me, with my wings extended._ Funeral, what? Oh shit, they must think I'm dead. I have to tell the, no wait, I can use this, but, I'll have to make some changes. _I first went to a phone, I called my bank in Switzerland, The Swiss National Bank.

"Hello! May I ask who's calling?" The operator was perky and very happy, she seemed to like her job.

"I cannot give you my name at this moment, please direct me to a secure line, in the L.A. area."

Her voice assumed a serious tone, "Ok, sir there is one three blocks west of your position, there should be a brick house, go in, they'll guide you from there. I'll be waiting for your call."

"Thank you." I hung up. Secrecy is a cornerstone of Swiss Banking, and I prefer that the government, or whoever else is listening, does not know that I am still alive, or how much money I have. I walked the three blocks to the brick house. It was low profile to say the least, in fact, unless you knew what it was, you'd just assume that it was a random brick house in the middle of L.A. I walked in the front door. There was a man at a desk, and about 30 security guards, who actually looked a lot like SWAT.

"Hello, how are you?" The man at the desked asked in a false freindly voice, I didn't look like the typical customer.

"Hi, I'm a client, I was told that I could find a secure connection here."

"Oh," He was startled, "How old are you?"

"That doesn't really matter does it." I was getting angry, because he voiced what I knew was concerning him.

"Well, I need to see some proof."

"I don't have any, but I need to use your secure connection, now."

"Fine, you'll be escorted by three guards."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm here to be secure, I don't want the guards listening in on what I'm saying."

"Well then I can't let you go in."

I sighed, "Do you have your priority customer code list with you?"

"What, uhh let me pull it up." He typed quickly, "Right, here it is, code please."

"961237."

"Uhhhhh. Oh," He snapped a salute, "Sir, right this way, sir." He led me to a room in the back of the building. "Sorry I doubted you, sir."

"That's alright, you were just being precautionary." I walked in the room.

"Here you are sir, it's soundproofed, hardlined, untraceable, and a direct line to the central bank."

"Good, that will be all." I picked up the phone. "This is Blackbird Ride, identification code: 961237, account number: 128512, codeword: Winged Guardian, codeword 2: My Heart has Wings, codeword 3: Harbinger of Death, password: Atlantis Hearts Rise in The Moonlight, Yesterday."

A human voice on the other end answered, "Accepted. Goodday Mr. Ride, what would you like to do today?"

"I need to send myself money, about 10,000 dollars."

"Okay and how would you wish to do that?"

"Wire, to the man here."

"Very well, your money will arrive in a moment."

"Thank you, goodbye."

"Uh-huh, goodbye."

I walked out of the room and went to the man at the front desk. "My money?"

"It just arrived, would you like that in cash?"

"Yeah." He handed me a small stack of hundred dollar bills.

"Are you sure you want to carry that much cash?"

"I'll be fine." And I left. Once outside I quickly walked into a deserted area, and spread my wings.

_New England, Here I come!_

I figured that Max would want to go to school, like I'd said for them to do in my will, but I wasn't sure which one. And I didn't exactly want to be the one who was exposed as being born again. I was supposed to be dead, and I didn't want to change that, at all. Being legally dead gives you the unique advantage of existing yet not existing, being able to do things that others cannot. Once you are dead, you are removed from the federal database of people, becausee there would be no point in keeping records on a dead person, no matter how controversial, especially if it was assumed that they had died in a nuclear explosion.

Anyway, my decision of which school to go to was based on the assumption that Max would choose the best one possible, that also taught all grades, and was fairly removed from society, so that they could roam free during the night. Which is how I ended up at Rockford. But, It had to make some changes to my appearance first. So I went to a style place, and got my hair bleached blonde. Then, I went to the beach and stayed there for an entire weekend. I was burnt, but tan, and I looked different. Breaking my nose was not intended, or even wanted. I got into a fight, actually I was mugged, but for their sake we'll call it a fight.

So, anyway these five guys come up while I was laying out on the beach, trying to get some sleep and also watching the waves break on the shoreline. They come and one of them says, "Hey punk, this is our beach you're gonna have to pay a toll if you wanna stay here."

I quickly sized them up, even from the ground they didn't look very big. "I don't think so," I said without getting up. "I've been here for a week and this is the first time I've seen you."

"Yeah well, you just better pay us anyway, if you know whats good for you." The leader was confident that he could take me, big mistake on their part.

I stood up, "No." He threw a punch at me, and I easily dodged it. I returned it, however with a haymaker that sent him sprawling on the sand. I was hoping this would make his buddies run off, and it did, except for one of them who caught me off guard straight in my nose, breaking it.

I WAS PISSED!

I turned on him and grabbed his throat. I lifted him into the air and held him. I almost crushed him, but at the last second decided to throw him at the leader who was just now getting up. They both ran away. But, not before flashing me a gang sign that I had seen before, usually right before or after a shooting. Not good. I didn't want to get shot, again. So that's when I left L.A. and went to Rockford.

As for being in the pricciple's office, well that was more or less my fault, you see, Dylon, being the incredible dumbass that he was decided that he wanted to pick a fight with me. Naturally I handed his ass to him on a silver platter. Except, he went crying to his rich daddy and I was stuck in the principle's office waiting to get chewed out, as was my rommate who was also in the fight, and two others from the football team. Only, I wouldn't get chewed out, and neither would the others, but no one else could know that. So, we had to look like we were all bummed and depressed, even though our status as star football players gave us a type of immunity. However, my lack of rich influential parents did not help, so even though I wasn't going to get in any serious trouble, I was going to probably have to do some community service around the school. Great.

* * *

**AN: More soon. I hope. REVIEW**


	15. Football Friday Night

**AN: Its taken me a while, but I think you'll like this one, I had to redo it several times because I didn't like the way the story was going to go but now I think it is much better than it was before.**

**Disclaimer: Silence! I KILL YOU! Je-fuh-fah DONE-HAM dot-com. Achmed the Dead Terrorist. A-C-flem Silence! I kill you! Jose Jalapeano on a stick.**

* * *

The President walked into the room. It was filled with the Joint Cheifs. They were nervous, because he had already fired one of them, they were afraid for their jobs. You see, he had taken one out because the tide was once agin turning against them in the War Against Terrorism, as was the will and support of the American people. Also present at this high-powered meeting was someone who said that he had the answer to winning: He was Filav Andros, the Director of Itex.

"Mr. Andros, what a pleasure to see you here once again, I hope your in good health."

"Yes, Mr. President I am. Thank you for asking."

"Now, I understand you have developed something you beleive we need in the war against terror, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, at Itex we have developed something that I call, the supersoldier."

"Oh, really, where is it?"

"Sir, are you familar with: Blackbird Ride?"

"There's not a person in this country who doesn't know that name. what of it?"

"Blackbird was the first, an original. We've created something stronger, something better and tougher. It's a serum of sorts, it turns soldiers, or volunteers, into creatures far stronger, faster and tougher than anything else alive. Imagaine this scenario, sir, an average person is given the serum, suddenly that same person is capable of outrunning Olympic track gold medalists, stronger than the World's Strongest Man, and can fly as fast as a jet plane. Tests on animals show the lifetime increased by 300%. In short, an honest to God army of Blackbirds. Sir, it's a scary thing an-"

"You can stop, you've convinced me, let's talk price."

* * *

**Fang POV**

It had taken me all night, but I'd finally found the perfect gift for Max. T was going to give it to her after our first football game later that evening. I'll be perfectly honest, I was nervous about the game, I'd never played in one before, let alone as a starting quarterback.

* * *

The Colonels of East Manhatten High School were the visiting team that was going to play the Raiders that night. They were favored by about 70 points. This was due, in part, to Rockford's grand tradition of losing games, and the Colonel's #1 in the country ranking. They were the country's best football team and almost every single starting player was a college pick. On the contrary, none of Rockford's players were college picks. So the Colonel's coach did not feel the need to give an impassioned speech about how hard they had to play.

He should have.

* * *

**Blackbird POV**

Coach T gave us the speach of a lifetime.

"Boys, this is the biggest game ever. We've been up, we've been down, but we've never been out. Now you may think, since we haven't won in 15 years, we suck. Now, I know, that that ain't true, never has been, never will be. But, what is true, is that I'm goddamn tired of losing!" He pounded the lockers for emphasis. "We got a real great shot here boys, we got some real good players this year. We got to show this whole country that we ain't no shitty team out of rural, fuckin, New Enlgand, that we're the real deal. SO LET'S GO OUT THERE AND WIN IT." The preacher walked in, "Let us pray."

* * *

The Golden Raiders came streaming out of the tunnel in full force. Thw crowd went wild. One thing that can be said about Rockford, it's not small. It's a huge school, with over 15,000 students, and the stadium is almost as big as a college stadium. The stadium they have can hold nearly 30,000 people and usually did. More than half were students from both schools, and the other half were alumni and townies, as the townspeople were called by the students. The Raiders had gold jerseys with black numbers and letters, gold pants with a black stripe, and a golden helmet with black wings on it. Then the Colonels came out. They were dressed in red, white, and blue and they actually looked a lot like the New England Patriots. They were almost as big as the Patriots, leaving no doubt that yes, this was the number one team in the country. Just as everything began to get setlled down, two more players came out of the tunnel. They walked slow and without fear. They were dressed differently than all the other players. They both had on black jerseys with gold lettering, black pants with a gold stripe, and a black helmet with gold wings. On their backs were: Ryder, and Ride. The crowd went absolutely ballistic for them.

A series of explosions ripped thorugh the stadium. The crowd was instantly silenced. From one of the light towers there came a horrible groaning sound and it started to sway. People stared at it for a just a moment, before being gripped by a terrible rushing panic that made many of them scared to death. They ran every which way, but didn't go anywhere. Down on the field the two boys in black looked up at the lights with a small amount of annoyance, while their companions ran off in to the night howling with fear. Fang's first thought was to go make sure that the Flock was safe, but then he realized that they were the safest of all the people as they could easily get out of the way much quicker than anyone else. His thought then turned back on the massive tower that was about to come crashing down. Fang ripped off his jersey and pads and spread his wings out. The other boy in black looked at him amazed. Fang paid it no mind and flew up to the top of the tower and tried to guide its fall away from the crowds below. He succedeeded in leaning it towards the middle of the field where everyone had moved away from. Fang sighed with contented relief.

Fifty feet below him Blackbird watched with pride as Fang moved the tower away from a place where it would cause much damage. He looked out over the field making sure there was no one there that could be injured by the light, no one that Fang hadn't seen. To his undying horror, there was someone. In the middle of the grass. Directly in the path of the tower. There was no time to think, Blackbird's massive wings exploded out of his black jersey and lifted him into the air. He flew at top speed and rescued the person who was a milisecond from death. He pushed her out of the way just in time to save her life, but his lower body was crushed underneath the tower. The girl he had saved looked at him with something not quite horror, because it was mixed with love. Before him once again, was his old flame Maxie.

"Blackbird? You're alive?"

He could barely talk, but managed to get one word out, "Help," before slipping into a coma. Maxie hesitated only a second, before spreading her wings too. They were white with streaks of a lovely blue in them and were a stark contrast to her jet black hair. She attempted to lift the tower off Blackbird by flying upward with it, but only succeeeded in proving that she could not. She dropped down to the side and began to push the tower away from his head. No luck there either. But, she didn't stop, she pushed with all her might, and against all hope, it moved a tiny bit.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I managed to get the falling light-tower away from the people down below. I though I was done, until I saw someone down on the field. The tower was alredy falling and I couldn't stop it. Out of nowhere though, there came a speeding black bullet towards the person. It pushed thwm out the way, but it got hit by the tower. I just sat there, stunned. The person bleow spread white wing out, and for a second I thought it was Angel. Then I saw they were streaked with blue. Now, even tohugh I didn't know for sure, I was convinced that the white-with-blue winged person was a girl, and the black bullet was a boy. The girl tried to lift the tower off the boy, to no avail. Then she tried to push it off him, and nothing seemed to happen. My trance finally broke when I saw the Flock bound onto the field to help the girl. I swooped down and pushed alongside her. The girl looked at me and I was thunderstruck to see that it was Maxie!

"Fang?" She whispered, but it was quiet it was as clear as a shout.

"Yeah, I'm here." What was she doing here?

"Help me with Blackbird, ok?" I looked down at the boy, the face of Nick Ryder looked across the grass, and I didn't see the resemblence at all. But one of the outstretched black with red streaked wings was all the proof I needed for two reasons. One, because the black proved this was Blackbird; and two, because the red oozing streaks told me how badly he was hurt. Together all seven of us pushed the tower off Blackbird.

* * *

**Max POV**

We managed to get away from the tower and the field. When I looked back at it the tower was falling, but it was going away from people. That's when I noticed there was girl who had run onto the field. I spread my wings to go save her, knowing I wasn't going to be able to but I was going to try nonetheless. Before I could so much as a take a step forward, something huge and black blasted past me and pushed the girl out of the way. But, it was partially crushed underneath the tower. The girl apparently also had wings, and they looked a bit like those of a golden eagle. She tried to lift the tower of the black thing but couldn't, so I went over to help her push it off, him, as it turned out to be. We moved the tower off to find that it was none other than Blackbird. Except, he looked like Nick Ryder. It finally dawned on me that they were one in th same. And the girl, was Maxie! together we picked up Blackbird's body and flew him to the nearest hospital.

He spoke in his sleep several times, and often sounded as though he were under a great weight. But, only one sentence was distinguishable, "_No, I will not die now, I won't die rotting in this hellhole!" _

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it. I know its taken me awhile, but there are several contributing factors do that. Happy Thanksgiving. REVIEW! NOW! OR I KEEL YOU!**


	16. Seven Hundred Wrought Hospital Iron Beds

**AN: Good to be back!. I've been searching for a way to finish this story, and for a while I've been lost. But now, thanks to Pink Floyd and the _Twilight _series, I've got some of my creativity back. Yay! Also, I've decided to shift back into third person, I think I lost a lot of what made my story good when I went into first person. Also you'll understand the title of the chapter better if you look up the album this chapter is based on.**

**

* * *

**

_Drip.  
Drop.  
Drip.  
Bloop._

A red sun dawns on a desolate rust-red plain.

_A river runs through the middle, and it runs red._

_Red._

_In the far corner of the plain, something green appears._

_It is a plant._

_It grows larger and larger._

_Soon, where there was once a plant, there is now a tree._

_Then, where there was once a tree, there is a grove._

_Where there was once a plain, there is now a forest._

_A bird flies through the trees, singing its cheerful song._

_Beside the river, which now runs blue, a figure awakens._

_It is that of a small boy._

_Years pass in seconds, and the boy is now a teen._

_He yawns and stretches out. He has huge wings upon his back. When he looks into the river, he notices them for the first time, and flexes them questioningly._

_Time slips once more, and the boy is running across a clearing in the forest. He jumps high and his massive wings carry him. He is so overjoyed at this that he falters and crashes down. Undetered, the boy gets up to try again._

_In a distant corner, a new thing appears. Men. They emerge from mountains. And in front of them dogs sniff the ground. They carry with them axes and slowly begin building a town._

_Time slips, the town becomes a city, the founding men die, but the boy does not change. The forest grows even now, and covers so much space that even the land the city takes up is insignificant._

_In the city itself there is a growing seperatist movement. A small group of men and women break away under the cover of night. They cover many, many miles, only to find themselves lost and confused in the forest's heart. But, they are hardened people, and they live off the land, and continue their trek. Unbeknownest to them, the boy watches and guides their progress. They cross the entire forest and eventually stumble out to behold a vast coastline, stretching for miles in each direction. Here they begin to build their city._

_Time slips again, and now both cities are developed nations. They have yet to meet each other, in fact neither knows of the others existance._

_Each side has frontier towns along the river, which has grown wide enough that neither side can see the other. They launch boats, determined to find out the truth. The boats meet half-way, and the ship from the coastal nation attempts to communicate with the mountain nation boat. A xenophobic captain fires upon the coastal boat, destroying it. The coastal nation declares war upon the mountain nation._

_Time slips, the war is a slaughterhouse, with thousands dying each day._

_A girl is born in the Mountain Nation, while the boy deicdes that he shall join the Coastal Nation for a time, as he views them as the more just of the two nations. The forest has dwindled away to a small sacred grove inhabited once by the boy. It lies on an island in the middle of the river._

_Time slips._

_The girl becomes an ambassador to the Coastal Nation, and travels to meet the ambassador of the other nation. It is the boy. They arrange to meet in the sacred grove, alone. The boy has kept secret his wings. He falls in love with the girl. The war rages on._

_Time does not slip._

_They turn away._

_Away from the war, their duty, their peoples, everything._

_They focus on each other._

_The girl dies._

_The boy has no choice, he must turn back. His life with her was like a movie._

_Now its over._

_He cries for days, knowing he has to live on._

_Evenutally, he arises. He knows he must stop the war once and for all. He knows he must make up for his one slip, his momentary lapse of reason._

_He fails._

_He is alone._

_He laments to no one:_

_I have always been here  
I have always looked out from behind the eyes  
It feels like more than a lifetime  
Feels like more than a lifetime_

Sometimes I get tired of the waiting  
Sometimes I get tired of being in here  
Is this the way it has always been?  
Could it ever have been different?

Do you ever get tired of the waiting?  
Do you ever get tired of being in there?  
Don't worry, nobody lives forever,  
Nobody lives forever

_No one hears. No one answers._

_He laments to himself:_

_I will always be in here  
I will always look out from behind these eyes  
It's only a lifetime  
It's only a lifetime  
It's only a lifetime_

_At last he falls by the river._

_The sweet smell of a great sorrow lies over the land  
Plumes of smoke rise and merge into the leaden sky:  
A man lies and dreams of green fields and rivers,  
But awakes to a morning with no reason for waking_

He's haunted by the memory of a lost paradise  
In his youth or a dream, he can't be precise  
He's chained forever to a world that's departed  
It's not enough, it's not enough

His blood has frozen & curdled with fright  
His knees have trembled & given way in the night  
His hand has weakened at the moment of truth  
His step has faltered

One world, one soul  
Time pass, the river rolls

It's not enough it's not enough  
His hand has faltered

And he talks to the river of lost love and dedication  
And silent replies that swirl invitation  
Flow dark and troubled to an oily sea  
A grim intimation of what is to be

There's an unceasing wind that blows through this night  
And there's dust in my eyes, that blinds my sight  
And silence that speaks so much louder that words,  
Of promises broken

_Drip.  
Drop.  
Drip.  
Bloop. _  
_Such is the nature of this world._

A red sun dawns on a desolate rust-red plain.

_A river runs through the middle. _

_And it runs red._

_The boy finally cries out, maybe in defiance, maybe in regret, "_I will not die in this hellhole!"

_And the sun shines brighter and brighter._

_All at once, the light is gone. And the world is swallowed up. _

Somewhere in an empty room the boy awakens. His name is Blackbird, and he may now know his purpose.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was inspired by my interpretation of Pink Floyd's _A Momentary Lapse of Reason _and also by Soundgarden's _Black Hole Sun._ Tell me what you think.**


	17. The Truth, Love Blackbird

**AN: I was thinking over exactly how to do this chapter, and I'm pretty sure now, that this is the beginning of the end. At least for this part. There's always part three.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim that I own anything having to do with Maximum Ride, everything else, however, are belong to us.**

* * *

Max woke with a start in the hospital. She and the Flock had slept there for two days while Blackbird was recovering. This was the first night she had gotten any sleep, the rest of the time she had spent constantly watching over Blackbird. He'd had reconstructive surgery to repair his crushed legs. The only thing that was any singular comfort to her was that Blackbird had not appeared to be in any pain. Nonetheless, Fang was concerned for Max, and after a little singing, he had managed to get her to drift off to sleep. But, she was now awake, and a nearby clock read 7:05 A.M. She wandered sleepily over to Blackbird's resting place. The bed was perfectly made, and it looked as if no one had slept in it at all. With a growing horror, Max realized that this was the case, Blackbird was gone! But, lying on the pillow a piece of computer paper lay. On it was written the sloppy cursive/print hybrid handwriting that Blackbird possessed. Max fainted.

At 10:17 A.M. Fang awoke. He found Max lying on the ground, unconscious but otherwise fine. The Flock was also accounted for. Fang checked again, and realized that, no, in fact Blackbird was not there. Then he spied the note left on the bed. Fang quickly roused the other members of the Flock. They held a long meeting right there in the room about Blackbird. By this Max was awake, but she was in grief over her missing brother. Fang read the long note aloud:

_Dear guys, and girls,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave on such short notice, but I have something important to do. I've finally realized what my mission in my life is to do. First, I think you all need to know the truth, the whole truth. Here goes, everything you've known over the past year or so, has been a lie, including me. Here's what's not true, I wasn't ever in New York, I never went to school there at least, I never went to Japan, not once. Here's the truth, I built weapons for the government, then I went rogue and bombed a whole bunch of Itex bases. I was only honored as a hero because the weapon I developed is one of the leading weapons now at the fore-front of the War on Terror. In truth, my nickname came from an incident that occured in Iran. I slaughtered a village of people, purposely in front of the media, so I would be feared by millions. The sword I once carried, was made by me as the most brutal, but effective killing weapon. Everything that happned in Russia, however, was true, I really did change. And, I think I died. One more thing, this school we've been at, its a lie. It was never real, it was a trap set up by Itex. Those lights were meant for you, and Maxie, she was not real, just a decoy used to get you into the paths of the falling towers. They didn't count on me being there, however, since I'm supposed to be dead. Oh, I guess I forgot the biggest part of all. You need to run, run far and fast. Antarctica is most likely the best place for you. No one cares about that frozen wasteland, so nothing will fall there. _

_Believe me, I know how the wheels are turning, I set them in motion._

_As soon as you finish this, go!_

_Love,  
Blackbird_


End file.
